kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
025. The Butler, Treated
The Butler, Treated (その執事、治療, Sono Shitsuji, Chiryō) is Chapter 25 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Joker approaches Sebastian and offers to take him to the first-aid tent to check out his neck after having been bitten by a tiger during the performance. Sebastian agrees and follows him back, where many of the first-tier members watch him as he proceeds. Doctor checks Sebastian for wounds but finds none. Joker is relieved, stating that the ringleader would be upset if a customer had been injured. Sebastian questions this, and Joker says he is more like a shop manager rather than the ringleader. Beast enters, and Dagger begins serenading her, to have Doctor check out her leg. When she spots Sebastian, she yells at him for ruining the show, but Doctor says it was because of her own carelessness that she was not able to control the tiger. Beast then concedes, and Dagger asks Doctor to look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian inquires, and Joker reveals that "folks with some sorta problem gather here" and that Doctor made the artificial limbs that many of the circus members have. Interested, Sebastian grabs Beast's leg and investigates it, causing his head to end up near her crotch. On the top of her artificial leg, he spots a mark. Before he can inquire, Beast kicks him, calling him a pervert. Sebastian apologizes, but is surprised that "someone so shameless reacted so modestly". Beast and Dagger proceed to attack him for touching her skin, which Sebastian finds amusing, as he was not actually touching her, but it appears that he "might as well have been". When Sebastian skillfully avoids all of their attacks, they are impressed. Joker stops Beast and Dagger from continuing to pursue him and calms Beast by saying he can understand others wanting to touch her pretty leg. Joker says he would like to scout Sebastian, which he accepts, calling his master "spoiled" and revealing that he is just a butler, despite his clothing. Joker is pleased, telling him that he can come by anytime and that, if he has a friend, his friend will have to take an entrance exam. Sebastian takes his leave and stands around contemplating the tents and the kidnapped children, who he states are not present. Snake sneaks up on him, then guides him out. At the Phantomhive manor, Ciel is appalled by Sebastian's plan, questioning when had he ordered Sebastian to do that. However, Sebastian questions if Ciel would really want him living in the circus alone, according to his own free will, which Ciel concedes that he would not. They return to the circus the next day, where Ciel introduces himself as a pageboy named Finnian. After inquiring about his strong points, Ciel is told to do some knife-throwing. His thrown daggers seem to magically hit the target, but it is shown that Sebastian prevents them from falling by flicking pebbles at them. Next, Doll helps him to tie the lifeline before Ciel begins the tightrope walk. Ciel is quite wobbly on the tightrope, but manages to keep his balance due to Sebastian flicking pebbles at him to keep him upright. The final test is that Ciel has to smile, as it is very important for the show. He does, and Joker admits them into the circus. He introduces them as new friends, giving Sebastian and Ciel the stage names Black and Smile, respectively. Characters in Order of Appearance *Joker *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Jumbo *Doll *Snake *Peter *Wendy *Doctor *Dagger *Beast *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni Navigation de:Kapitel 25: Dieser Butler beim Doktor pl:025. Ten kamerdyner trafia do lekarza! es:025. Ese Mayordomo, Recibiendo Tratamiento Médico it:Capitolo 25 Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc